Equals
by misslove852
Summary: EDITED! The night of the car accident in Teach Me Tonight Rory snuck out of the house to talk to Jess. Does she blame him? Kiss him? Run him out of town? Read to find out.


1Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

A/N I read a story earlier that gave me this idea. I have not quit on my story Clear Spot; I just need time to write the chapter the way I want it to. It's not right and will not be up within the next 10 days. This is just a drabble that I'd like feedback on. Even if it sucks.

Luke sat down next to Jess on the bridge and looked out on the water with him for hours. That was how Rory found them when she went looking for Jess. She should have been in bed, but she needed to talk to Jess. Her parents were asleep in her room so she got out of bed and climbed through the open window of her room quietly. She couldn't risk getting caught because she had to talk to Jess. She had a feeling that there was something to be said, done. Her night wasn't over yet.

"Hi." She said shyly. Both Luke and Jess looked surprised to see her standing behind them. They had both been so lost in thought that they didn't hear her coming. Jess's eyes immediately went to her arm and winced when he saw the cast. His eyes found Rory's and held them. Luke sensed that they should have a moment so he announced that he was going to the diner to sleep and that they'd talk in the morning.

"Hi. Does it hurt?" Jess asked worriedly. It was his fault there was a cast on her arm. That her car was totaled pretty bad. That they had even left the diner.

"Not anymore. I took painkillers. I only have to have it on for two weeks though. Which is good. I mean, some people have them on for a month and a half. And I got to choose the color. My mom wanted me to go with pink but-." She stopped talking. She realized that she had been rambling again and could see the amusement in Jess' eyes. She smiled slightly and for a fraction of a second, it was as if they were in the diner again, before the accident.

"It's not your fault you know." Rory said after a few moments of silence and sat down next to him.

"Of course it is. At least that's what the town will say. Not to mention your mom. And how could they be wrong? I mean, I crash the car but leave without a scratch and you break your arm."

"It's only fractured. And I don't care what they say. It's not your fault and you know it." Rory argued.

"I'm the one who wanted to leave the diner."

"But I didn't have to agree."

"I was driving."

"And I gave you the keys, not to mention got into the car. The way I see it, we're at equal fault." Jess didn't say anything to that because he knew she was right. It was as much fault as his. He sort of felt better now. She wasn't mad at him and she was sharing the blame. And he could just imagine how pissed Dean would be when he found and would have smiled if he hadn't thought about what Dean might say to Rory.

"So, what are you doing out here so late. It's not very Rory Gilmore like to sneak out at night to talk to a boy, now is it?" They looked at each other and smiled slightly.

"I needed you to know that I'm not mad at you. I don't want you to leave because of this." She looked down at the water.

"Why wouldn't you want me to leave?"

"Because..." Now she'd been caught. Because she liked him. Because she'd miss him. Because he made her feel alive. He treated her like a normal person and not a princess. "You're my friend and who else would I talk to about anything including books?" She looked in his eyes which were now guarded. That wasn't the answer he was hoping for. So Rory decided '_Now or never'_ "And because I'd miss you." She added quietly.

"Why?" He said equally quiet as to not scare her off.

"Would you miss me?" She asked him in response using his defense mechanism. Which made him smile.

"Yeah."

"Why?" He didn't answer her, but instead closed the distance between them planted a soft kiss on her lips but pulled away before she could respond.

"That's why." He turned away not able to look her in the eyes. He had a feeling that she'd end up staying with bag boy anyway.

After a long period of uncomfortable silence, Rory looked at Jess who was still staring at the water fiddling with a cigarette. "He's not going to take it well."

He didn't have to ask who. He knew she meant Dean. "I did crash the car he built for you and helped fracture your wrist," Jess replied still not looking at her.

"Not that. Well, that too. But I mean he won't take it well when I..." She faltered but then said more confidently, "When I brake up with him." Now Jess looked at her.

She was going to dump bag boy for him. Huh. He smiled at her and leaned as to kiss her, but she pulled away. Now he was confused.

"Two reasons. I still have a boyfriend, and you were smoking." He gave her a playful glare silently calling her a tease, but she just smiled and got up. "I have to get home before my parents wake up. Promise me you won't provoke Luke."

"Me? Never." She tossed him an unconvinced look, and he simply nodded. He got up as well and walked her home. They walked closer than usual but not so close as to tip off the town just yet. Even if it was

2:30 in the morning.

A/N I may develop this into a story in the near future but I'm not sure. So what did ya think? Not over done right? If it is, who cares anyway. This is the first story I have typed on my new computer so it will now get a special place. Or at least reviews. Hint Hint Please tell me what you think because I am a bit insecure about this. And as school is starting, do not expect updates regularly. Not that I've done that great this summer... Please Review and feel free to check out my other stories.


End file.
